


Долг короля

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Harems, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Мао обязан делать всех счастливыми.





	Долг короля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Duties of a King](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407238) by Amanuensis. 



Любой мао всегда невероятно много работал. Никто не знал об этом лучше, чем слуги в Замке-на-Крови, сами работающие не покладая рук, вставая еще до рассвета и отправляясь спать после полуночи. Поддерживать порядок в замке, накормить его обитателей едой согласно их положению при дворе, удовлетворить все их нужды и прихоти – работы хватало всегда.  
И этот мао, очаровательный юный Юури, держал темп не ниже, чем его предшественники. Какой он самоотверженный, шептались слуги, так усердно трудится! Особенно учитывая, что он стал королем, практически ничего не зная об этом мире. Его контроль над магией постепенно улучшался, остальные необходимые для его титула навыки – владение мечом, умение ездить верхом, словом, все то, что безошибочно отличает аристократа – тоже, но гораздо медленнее, но, несмотря ни на что, свойственная ему искренность и добросердечие делали его прекрасным политиком. И он активно работал над собой: число воплей «Что-что мне полагается делать?!», эхом отдававшихся во всех коридорах, за последние месяцы значительно снизилось.  
Дория говорила, что не раз, когда она заходила в покои мао по утрам, чтобы разжечь камин, она заставала Юури уже проснувшимся и самостоятельно одевающимся, несмотря на утренний холод – какое упущение с их стороны! (Поэтому теперь Дория всегда приносила чашку горячего шоколада и булочки, просто на всякий случай). А Лазанья была свидетельницей того, что когда в процессе скандала из вазы расплескали воду, король встал на колени и промокнул лужу салфеткой, даже не подумав позвать слуг. Какой деликатный юноша!  
Только в одном распорядок дня Юури не походил на распорядки прежних мао: все государственные дела – любые, какие угодно: подписание документов, обсуждение законопроектов или даже званые приемы – завершались ровнехонько к восьми вечера. А потом король удалялся в опочивальню. Не то чтобы он так уж хотел спать – но так было надо.  
Горничные могли бы рассказать, зачем и кому это надо, но свои должности они ценили гораздо больше, чем возможность посплетничать. К тому же из-за этого они любили Юури еще сильнее.  
Потому что все любили Юури.

***

  
Он всего лишь хотел прекращения бесконечных ссор. В противном случае он бы в жизни не согласился!  
Хотя, если быть точным… если на Юури хорошенько надавить, он бы признал, что это была его идея, но он же просто пошутил! Ну, наполовину. Потому что да, он отчаянно хотел мира и покоя. Не только для себя – для всех. Для Гюнтера. Для Гвендаля. Для Вольфрама (о боже, Вольфрам, да…). И для Конрада.  
И от такого соглашения все были счастливы. Все, кроме него. Но ничего не поделаешь: хочешь – не хочешь, а лидеру всегда достается самая тяжелая ноша. Но не то, чтобы ноша была такой уж тяжелой, если честно. Они все были такими… предупредительными. Нет, честно, ему было грех жаловаться. И чего-чего, а несчастлив он точно не был.  
Просто иногда немного уставал.

***

  
Порядок определял не он. Юури вообще не заглядывал так далеко, чтобы сообразить, что им понадобится определить очередь. К счастью – то есть, это он думал, что к счастью, - они взяли дело в свои руки и решили все между собой. Ну… «Решили», наверное, все же слишком мягко сказано. Даже уйдя на другую сторону зала он слышал все подробности их дискуссии (если эти разборки так можно было назвать). И Вольфрам, как всегда, орал громче всех...  
Конрад был первым. Юури мог привести уйму логических доводов в пользу этого, но боялся озвучивать их на случай, если его неправильно поймут или, еще хуже, решат, что то, что он примет Конрада – это само собой разумеющийся факт. Он никогда не хотел считать Конрада чем-то «само собой разумеющимся».  
Потому что Конрад защищал его лучше, чем кто-либо еще. Ровно в восемь вечера Конрад появлялся перед мао (если до этого не стоял где-то поблизости) – неважно, будь то обычный деловой разговор или встреча с высокопоставленным гостем, требующая участия Юури – и с максимальной учтивостью сообщал, что, к сожалению, мао вынужден их покинуть, у него очень жесткое расписание и, к сожалению, сегодня вечером он вам больше времени уделить не может. Неважно, кто бы ни просил или настаивал на еще нескольких минутах разговора, Конрад, рассыпаясь в извинениях, уводил Юури так ловко, что никто не оставался обиженным. Самому Юури при этом можно было не произносить ни слова.  
Конрад сопровождал его в покои мао. Они договорились, что Юури не будет принимать ванну перед тем, как ложиться спать; это шло вразрез с представлениями Юури о гигиене и вообще подготовке, но, похоже, никто из четверых не хотел рисковать тем, что Юури могло переместить на Землю прямо перед  _этим_. Поэтому вечером он обходился обтираниями, а ванну принимал по утрам – дневные государственные заботы явно были признаны менее существенными. Как только Юури об этом задумывался, как у него начинала болеть голова.  
Конрад укладывал Юури в постель. Это была вторая причина, по которой Юури был ужасно благодарен Конраду за то, что каждый вечер он с ним первым, потому что дневная усталость наваливалась на него камнем, и было приятно предоставить себя заботливым рукам Конрада – тот раздевал его, смывал губкой дневной пот и пыль (с точки зрения Юури, это было совсем не то, что полноценная ванна, но гораздо лучше, чем ничего), накидывал на плечи теплый халат, провожая его до кровати, снимал халат и помогал Юури улечься на чистые, хрустящие простыни – в этот момент Юури казалось, что он мог бы пролежать так год, прежде чем проснулся бы полностью отдохнувшим.   
И это была третья причина быть благодарным Конраду: Юури мог лежать так, в полумраке балдахина, и чувствовать, будто у него есть в запасе целый год для отдыха – и он мог даже ненадолго заснуть, а Конрад тем временем бесшумно раздевался и ложился рядом с Юури. Засыпающий Юури чувствовал, как руки, настолько же ловкие, насколько и сильные, привлекают его к теплой широкой груди, а в ухо что-то ласково шепчут – негромко, чтобы не разбудить Юури, но достаточно, чтобы он слышал шепот и сильнее вжимался в эту теплоту.   
Обычно он просыпался от поцелуев. Рот Конрада на вкус был как вино и мед, он дарил легкие поцелуи, что никогда не раздражали и только медленно, с той плавностью, что отличала все действия Конрада, пробуждали в теле Юури желание. К тому моменту, как Конрад принимался целовать его грудь, полностью проснувшийся Юури уже неровно дышал, и даже когда Конрад рассыпал поцелуи по животу и было щекотно, Юури хотелось только одного – раздвинуть ноги и позволить Конраду делать все, что ему вздумается, не стыдясь ничего.  
Когда Конрад забирал возбужденную плоть Юури в ладонь, тот не мог предсказать, что Конрад решит делать с ним далее – кроме того, что результат ему обязательно понравится. Конраду, похоже, нравилось оценивать желания Юури, словно их можно было измерить в каких-то показателях, но, по крайней мере, полноту и пыл его возбуждения Конрад считывал безошибочно, как и его настроение.  
Конрад мог решить взять в рот и отсосать до головокружительного оргазма. Или он мог сменить позу и впустить Юури в еще более тесную, сжимающую теплоту своего тела. В некоторые вечера приходил черед Юури повернуться, лечь на живот и оказаться взятым – с огромной нежностью; Конрад всегда забирал возбужденную плоть Юури в свою ладонь и поглаживал, двигаясь, простыни впитывали в себя как пот, так и вскрики Юури. Но как бы он ни кончил, вскоре за этим всегда следовал рваный полувздох Конрада, дрожь его тела передавалась кровати, и Юури казалось, что это его собственное удовольствие так отражается и продлевается в Конраде.  
Прежде, чем истекал час, Юури обычно вновь проваливался в сон, обнимая Конрада, который, тем не менее, как-то ухитрялся выскальзывать из кровати, не разбудив короля, и уйти за пять минут до окончания их часа.

***

  
В девять часов дверь открывалась, впуская Гюнтера, и Юури сразу просыпался.  
Дело было не в производимом им шуме. Возможно, и в нем, но, если быть точным, вовсе не в громкости этого шума. Единственным звуком после того, как дверь закрывалась, оставляя Гюнтера наедине с его возлюбленным величеством, было его дыхание. Гюнтер дышал, словно человек, который опасается упасть в обморок от головокружения. Юури всегда его слышал.  
Кому-то еще Гюнтер мог легко вскружить голову своим безумным обожанием, но Юури оставался самим собой, и ему было неловко выступать объектом преклонения. И не легче было от того, что Гюнтер, стоило ему зайти в комнату, всегда зажигал несколько свечей, чтобы лучше видеть своего возлюбленного короля. Юури в итоге чувствовал себя, словно на сцене, и отчаянно сдерживался, чтобы не запротестовать, ибо даже мельчайший намек на неудовольствие Гюнтер принимал так близко к сердцу, что мог разрыдаться. (Странно, но слезы красоту Гюнтера не портили. Когда Юури в первый раз пришла в голову эта мысль, он удивился – и взволновался тоже.)  
Честно говоря, Юури понимал, что если Гюнтеру разрешить весь час только смотреть, как он спит, Гюнтер сочтет себя счастливейшим мазоку. Может, это было бы по-королевски, но несправедливо и бесчестно, поэтому Юури никогда не поступал так со своими защитниками.  
Гюнтер всегда приходил в чем-то тонком и легко снимающемся, потому что в противном случае излишне долгого раздевания могло бы оказаться для него достаточно – так сильно он возбуждался, глядя на Юури. И Юури терпел свечи, терпел убирание с постели всех одеял и подушек, терпел восхищенные взгляды Гюнтера, пока все его тело не заливалось краской.  
Но когда Гюнтер преодолевал свою скованность и осторожно дотрагивался до кожи Юури, уважение, читавшееся в прикосновениях Гюнтера, заводило Юури так, что боготворящие взгляды Гюнтера уже не имели значения, Юури оставалось лишь лежать и стесняться самого себя. Пальцы Гюнтера касались его руки, лица, груди или любого места, что он осмеливался погладить в начале, и это будило в Юури нечто странное. Нечто… королевское.  
Внезапно Юури осознавал, что легко может улыбнуться, даже тихо засмеяться; его смущение проходило, стоило ему понять, что даже он не может чувствовать себя более неловко, чем Гюнтер сейчас. И самое доброе, что он мог сделать – и должен сделать как король – для Гюнтера, это облегчить ему ситуацию.  
Поэтому он затаскивал Гюнтера на постель рядом с собой, устраивался в объятиях Гюнтера, показывая всем своим телом, что они хорошо подходят друг другу, что Юури – тоже существо из плоти и крови, и что не надо все усложнять. Только с Гюнтером он был таким смелым; только Гюнтер так реагировал на него, захлебываясь от наслаждения воздухом, и от этого Юури самую чуточку чувствовал себя королем, о котором все говорят, что таким и должен быть мао.  
И когда Гюнтер брал его лицо в ладони, чтобы поцеловать его, Юури целовал его в ответ, поощряя его, наблюдая, как нерешительность уходит, сменяясь яростным желанием. И Юури осознавал, что сам загорается тем же, причем не только внешне.  
В постели пыл и восторженность Гюнтера казались очаровательными. Между поцелуями он шептал Юури нежные слова, не менее восхищенные, чем его взгляды ранее, но теперь они сопровождались идеями, что Гюнтер хотел бы сделать с Его Величеством, и ни одна из них не была приличной. Каждое описание включало в себя минимум два отверстия и больше пальцев, чем, как думалось Юури, он может в себя впихнуть, но это был Гюнтер, и Юури был уверен, что тот найдет способ.  
Гюнтер буквально лишал его дыхания, целуя, пока Юури не начинал задыхаться, а потом обнаруживал себя распластавшимся на постели, бесстрашно открытым губам, языку и даже зубам поклоняющегося ему Гюнтера, неровно дыша, пока жадный рот Гюнтера исследовал его тело от шеи до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Юури задерживал дыхание, хихикал, периодически постанывал, в зависимости от того, чему уделял внимание Гюнтер – настоящий пир инстинктивных реакций – и в итоге все оканчивалось стонами, выгибанием на кровати, дрожью и бессвязными звуками, заводившими Гюнтера не меньше, чем вкус Его Величества.  
Юури мог бы задремать в послеоргазменной неге, как он делал с Конрадом, но Гюнтер был не настолько откровенен, чтобы удовлетворять себя подобно Конраду; Юури чувствовал пульсацию желания Гюнтера, словно беззвучную просьбу, и он помнил, что Гюнтер – не Конрад, и не пойдет дальше после того, как удовлетворит Юури, без разрешения. Юури не хотел давать разрешение, он хотел  _давать_. Но хватало всего лишь одного прикосновения руки Юури или самое большее – его рта, чтобы Гюнтер задрожал, приглушенно постанывая сквозь прикушенные губы, охваченный стыдом и сладостью от того, что он пятнает Его Величество свидетельством своего удовольствия.  
После Юури не спал, но так было даже лучше; он купался, словно в солнечном свете, в боготворящем и счастливом взгляде Гюнтера из-под полуприкрытых век, и это удерживало его от окончательного засыпания, к тому же он наслаждался, пропуская светлые пряди Гюнтера меж пальцев и слушая любовный лепет Гюнтера. Теперь Юури это почему-то успокаивало.  
С Гюнтером было легко быть великодушным, так что иногда Юури спрашивал себя, считается ли это великодушием, раз это не требует от него никаких усилий. Но королевский долг тяжел и без накручивания лишних проблем, поэтому Юури переставал об этом думать и просто гордился собой. И сам себе удивлялся – впрочем, в хорошем смысле слова.

***

  
Юури не был уверен, легок или сложен час с Гвендалем. Возможно, как и сам Гвендаль.  
Если Гюнтер удовлетворился бы наблюдением за Юури, пока тот спит, Гвендаль был бы вполне доволен – ну, по крайней мере, в рамках своих обязательств по этому соглашению – наблюдая  _за чем угодно_ , за исключением Юури, пока тот спит. Высматривание в окно врагов, ловушек и атак, обзор все происходящего за дверью, разглядывание камина и оконных переплетов – внимание Гвендаля было направлено на все, что находилось вне этой комнаты или могло причинить вред королю.  
И Юури не мог так это оставить – Гвендаль тоже был частью соглашения, и точка. Но обойтись разрешением или поощрением, как с Гюнтером, было невозможно – Юури  _обязан_ был давать, с самого начала.  
Еще больше усложняло ситуацию (если не считать непоколебимой верности Гвендаля и его преданности долгу, носимые им, точно плащ) то, что мужчина привык отказывать себе во всех желаниях – и Юури находил это очень трогательным. Более того, его это воодушевляло. У Юури всегда была мания насчет восстановления справедливости, а внутренний конфликт Гвендаля просто молил о ней.  
Но и Гвендаль был препятствием сам по себе, с его вечным выражением неодобрения на лице и каменной позой. Если Гюнтер делал Юури смелым, Гвендаль делал его застенчивым. Если бы не извечная потребность Юури видеть, как справедливость торжествует, он бы никогда не набрался смелости повиснуть на Гвендале – точнее, на его предплечьях и груди, до плеч стоящего Гвендаля он не дотягивался, – предложить ему пойти в постель, причем попросить дважды, если Гвендаль только что-то недовольно пробурчит, и притянуть Гвендаля к себе, когда слов окажется недостаточно. После этого лицо у Юури горело, зато это срабатывало.  
Это немножко похоже на заклинание, думал Юури – то, что он должен сказать Гвендалю «да», «да» и еще раз «да», иногда трижды, иногда больше, словно это было ритуалом, обязательным к исполнению, прежде чем Гвендаль сможет взять Юури – так сказать, повинуясь его приказу. Потому что стоило Гвендалю убедиться в правильности своих действий (Юури, кстати, никогда не понимал, зачем его нужно убеждать каждую ночь, как будто все предыдущие ночи ничего не значили), как он становился крайне сосредоточенным. Юури каждый раз поражался, насколько нежным может быть суровый аристократ, и насколько страстным. Как только Гвендаль обретал уверенность в себе, они уже почти ничего не говорили, за исключением обмена дополнительными ритуальными фразами, когда Гвендаль спрашивал Юури, не больно ли ему, и Юури отвечал, что нет, потому что Гвендаль никогда не причинял ему боли. Ни руками, ни ртом, ни любой другой частью тела. Все было совершенно не больно, и от этого Юури хотел еще и еще. Учитывая, как он провел два часа до этого, Юури понимал, что дело вовсе не в его неутоленных желаниях – причина была в самом Гвендале, и Юури обнимал его еще крепче.  
За отведенный им час Юури казалось, будто его разобрали на части и сложили обратно. Гвендаль был одновременно требовательным и щедрым; он предпочитал основательный ровный ритм, что мог как успокаивать, так и доводить до безумия, но хотел от Юури, чтобы тот всегда соглашался и на что-то иное. Что Юури и делал, понимая, что с Гвендалем лучше не спорить, тот знает лучше. Он разбирался лучше в чем угодно, да – но особенно в этом.  
Юури иногда его даже умолял. Тихими, безнадежными просьбами «Сильнее!» или «Еще!», но вряд ли их можно было считать серьезными спорами.  
Когда Гвендаль проделывал с ним все, что только мог – Юури был уверен, что на его теле, как внутри, так и снаружи, для него не осталось ни одного незнакомого местечка, – он оставлял Юури бездыханным и полностью удовлетворенным, измотанным и переполненным энергией одновременно. Но за несколько минут до истечения часа он все же проваливался в сон, немедленно и надежно засыпая в объятиях Гвендаля.  
Что тому и требовалось.

***

  
Гвендаль всегда покидал комнату незадолго до прихода Вольфрама, и Юури бы удивлялся подобной необычной сдержанности Вольфрама, если бы сам не слышал их обсуждение – их перебранку, называя вещи своими именами – когда Конрад обещал положить младшего брата на колени и хорошенько отшлепать, если тот не будет соблюдать правила приличия и не позволит трижды проклятому Гвендалю спокойно одеться и уйти из покоев Юури с достоинством, а не так, чтобы Вольфрам влетал в покои, словно ревнивый зверь точь-в-точь в одиннадцать вечера. Вольфрам орал и ругался, но Конрад донес до него, что насчет порки он ни разу не шутит, и насчет ее серьезности – тоже (и на этом Юури ужасно быстро расхотелось подслушивать).  
В любом случае, Гвендаль уходил всегда вовремя, но Юури сразу же слышал шаги в коридоре и вел себя так, словно в комнату вот-вот ворвется Дракула. Вся расслабленность Юури пропадала, стоило дверям с грохотом распахнуться, и его жених входил, бурля и кипя.  
Юури уже знал, что лучше всего ничего не делать (ну, разве что можно было тихонько и недовольно застонать), когда Вольфрам начинал свою гневную отповедь, щедро сдобренную фразами в духе «Да как ты вообще смеешь!..», «Даже не думай так самодовольно выглядеть!» и «Со своими женихами так не обращаются!». Бессмысленно было протестовать, заявляя, что Вольфрам сам одобрил подобное соглашение или что Юури на самом деле не намеревался спать с четырьмя мужчинами каждый вечер – Вольфрам не слышал ни слова.  
В конечном счете Вольфрам, продолжая возмущенно поливать его грязью, снимал с себя одежду, швыряя предметы на пол, пока полностью не раздевался, потом залезал на кровать, поверх Юури, браня его за какие-то мелочи, словно желая стереть все мысли Юури о других за жалкие пять минут, не то что за час.  
И начиналось суровое испытание. Гвендаль, по крайней мере, приводил Юури в себя после того, как заставлял его взорваться в их только что прошедший, приятно проведенный час – Вольфрам же, подобно эгоистичному мальчишке (каким он и был), разносил его на атомы, да так и оставлял: судорожно подергивающимся, еле дышащим, иногда даже молящим о минутной передышке… Которую Вольфрам никогда ему не давал, потому что настаивал, что Юури как король и тот, кто первым сделал ему предложение, обязан довести Вольфрама до состояния всхлипывающего, безвольного полового коврика прежде, чем пройдет час. Вот как полагается действовать любому нормальному мужчине – или Юури всего лишь затраханный щенок?  
И Юури чуть позвоночник себе не ломал, пытаясь доказать Вольфраму, что он не такой, затыкая Вольфраму рот и вколачивая его в матрас, вцепляясь пальцами ему в волосы и со злым исступлением хватаясь за… определенные детали его анатомии, упиваясь его вскриками, перемежающимися оскорблениями, пока Вольфрам не признавал свое поражение, свое подчинение, свое обожание – выкрикивая это в ткань простыней, в ухо Юури, в пространство покоев, где вопли отдавались эхом, и Юури надеялся, что эти крики разнесутся по всему проклятому королевству, донося до всех правоту этого маленького паршивца.  
Однако потом на Юури всегда накатывал приступ нежности, когда Вольфрам, вялый после оргазма и послушный как овечка, обнимал его за шею, целовал в губы и сквозь выступившие слезы шептал его имя. И когда светловолосая голова сонно лежала у него на плече, Юури чувствовал себя не просто королем, а завоевателем, со всеми сладчайшими привилегиями этого положения.  
Затем он осознавал, что, наверное, их двоих слышал весь замок, и Юури отчаянно хотелось пойти и утопиться. Настроение не улучшало и то, что Вольфрам обычно отказывался уходить в полночь, зевая и настаивая, что неважно, останется он на ночь или нет, потому что никто больше после него не придет, они только вдвоем, по крайней мере, лучше бы никому не приходить, ты, грязный двуличный обманщик, я тебя ненавижу, как ты смеешь…  
Но вымотанный до глубины души Юури считал это уже, скорее, неплохой колыбельной.

***

  
Вот так и получалось, что только мао и четверо его самых верных приближенных знали о причине раннего отхода короля ко сну – и еще троица верных горничных. И никто из них не проболтался.  
Вот почему все так удивились, когда о соглашении узнала Сесилия и, конечно, захотела присоединиться, хотя все были против.  
А Юури начал подумывать об отречении.


End file.
